POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot Tyrant the Tarbosaurus and his forces have landed in Van Meter and were removing the rubble out of the mines, "I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps" Dave complained, "relax, even if the creatures here are real they cannot present a threat to us" Tyrant consoled, surprisingly though he had noticed out of the corner of his eyes some movement and a few flashes of light, but still wasn't concerned, they pushed further into the mines until they came to a big central chamber, "perfect, we shall set up here" he declares, "sir, if we find any of the creatures, what should we do?" Ventress the Avimimus asked, "imprison them or dispose of them" Tyrant answered evilly, soon a large operation was done, Ventress and some Droidosaurs scoured the mines and actually did find multiple van meter monsters, she killed some with a pair of laser sabers but most she took hostage and presented them to Tyrant, to all's surprise the cryptids turned out to be a surviving race of pterosaurs that not even Tyrant knew, a few had escaped and after taking a brief glance fled to the mine's exits. Meanwhile, The Velociraptors, penguins and North Wind were heading to Van Meter to stop Tyrant, during the trip Eva, Kowalski and Obi-wan were still looking for info on the monster, but they didn't expect to find it was a pterosaur, "this is the van meter monster?" Kicker exclaims unable to believe it, "I know everyone says it is a bigfoot with wings" Private remarks, "what would Tyrant do if he saw them?" Skipper asks, "well Tyrant's been known to use some feral beasts to his advantage" Faragonda describes, "so he would try to tame these guys to stop us?" Classified asks, "yep" Ike answers, "but you didn't tell us they were surviving pterosaurs with flashlights in their brains" Harry complained, "everybody for some reason likes to draw it as that" Kowalski retorts. They were near Van Meter around sunset and had landed in some foliage nearby to hide the plane, then they do some spying so as to know what they're up against, "there's the mine" Short Fuse said through binoculars, "I see a large hole that looks freshly dug, Tyrant and his forces must have already gone in" Blik informs, "whoa" Rico gasps, "what is it Rico?' Skipper asks as all come look at what he sees, "whoa is right" Sheen comments, they were all looking at a claw mark on a tree, and it looked fresh, "oh boy looks like those creatures are real" Corporal whimpered in slight fear, "I-I'm still sure they're just rumors" Kowalski objected of course, "you scientists say that about everything mythical, for once can't you not doubt?" Private groaned, "and even if you were right who else would make the claw-marks, us raptors couldn't have done it as we just got here" Miyuki adds supporting Private, "have any humans been here lately?" Obi-wan asks Classified, "I'm not sure, most humans avoid going here after the monster sightings started" the wolf answered, "well lets see for ourselves" Elvis offered and everybody fallowed, although Corporal and Private were a little scared, "don't worry Private I won't let them hurt you" Skipper offered, "yeah" Classified joined directing to Corporal, Obi-wan drew out a flashlight and began pointing it everywhere, suddenly what sounded like metal clanging was heard causing everyone to stop, "what was that?" Kicker whispered, "it could've been a droidosaur, but it sounded more like someone or something stepped on a crowbar or a small pipe, or a tool" Obi-wan suggested, "that's comforting, Obi-wan you don't believe in these things do you?" Kowalski asks, "I'm starting to" Obi-wan admitted, for what seemed like all day they continued to hear things but saw nothing, but from behind one creature came up to them, Obi-wan was the first to notice and gasped when he saw it's face: it was a Van Meter Monster. Instinctively they jump back and Obi-wan punched it back after it roared, then more came shining lights on the animal heroes, Corporal shot some with his trademark gun, the creatures staggered from the gunshots and even kneeled in pain but it was brief, "Corporal don't bother using the gun, it won't work on these things" Eva shouted, they flee outside where the monsters fallow but stop when they reached the exit and retreated back, some where waiting in the cave mouth looking at them as if they were expecting them to come back, "I can't believe it" Skipper remarks, Miyuki crept back towards them and the monsters suddenly turn and run away, "that's weird, first they try to kill us then they run away from us?" she wondered, "well either way Tyrant's in there, so we have to go in" Classified reminds, "hey wait a minute, they're pterosaurs right?" Obi-wan asks receiving some nods, "and me and my team are dinosaurs, and since dinosaurs and pterosaurs are related, maybe we can communicate with them and become allies" he added, "that's crazy" Short Fuse retorts, "I'm willing to give it a try" Faragonda offers and they all shrug and went back in, as expected the monsters were lying in wait as if they knew they'd come back, they come over again but this time just walk to them, "get behind us" Ike advised, "well, talk to them, they're your surviving cousins" Skipper orders, "it's not like we got a secret handshake" Blik retorts as the creatures continued roaring and creeping closer, Obi-wan though roared back and it made them back off, "we don't want to fight you" he screams, surprisingly the monsters seem to understand as they suddenly turn away and flee, although a few were standing at an entrance to another tunnel, they kept turning their lights on and off, waving their wings and jumping, looking like they were in a rush, "they look like they want us to fallow them" Private guessed, "maybe they know about Tyrant, lets go" Harry beckoned heading towards them, the rest fallow, they all were doing their best to keep up and not get separated or lost, though Short Fuse wasn't liking it, "I-I-need a-a moment" he panted "you okay?" Sheen asks, before Short Fuse could answer the monsters returned again displaying anxiety and were off again, "here I'll carry you" Corporal offers picking up Short Fuse so they could continue, eventually the monsters guiding them stop at a cave and allowed the animal heroes to come close to them, "wow, you're actually pretty neat" Kowalski compliments looking over them, the two monsters even giggle before turning serious and moved aside allowing the heroes to pass. The animal heroes lay eyes on what looked like a lab, clearly built by Tyrant, they spotted a bunch of van meter monsters in a cage on the far side on the cavern, two of which were on the outside frantically trying to free their brethren until one got zapped by a stun blast by a droidosaur and fell to the ground weakly, the other took off dodging more blasts until it was cornered and eventually also subdued, "I see it but I don't believe it, Tyrant's taking the monsters as prisoners" Elvis remarks, "I found Tyrant, but...oh no" Skipper gasps, "what what is it?" Rico asks, "Blowhole and Dave are with him" Skipper reveals, making his team and the North Wind gasp but see he was right, "that's Dave alright, but the dolphin is new" Eva states, "who is Blowhole anyway?" Classified asks, "well he is a dolphin with a grudge against humans, has a robotic right eye that can function as a gadget, has lobsters for minions and is also a mad scientist, in fact he and Dave are very much alike" Skipper explains, "you know what would also be great, a story about these enemies of yours, cause some of us didn't grow up in the modern world" Miyuki demanded, "okay, well you see-" Skipper began telling all about Blowhole and Dave to the raptors, it took a while but now are back to business, "okay time for a plan" Classified declares. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom